psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Public Safety Bureau
The Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau '''is the political center of Japan in the 22nd century. The Criminal Investigation Department''' (CID) is the department tasked with managing crime. Its members work for different departments and fall under three different groups: enforcement officers, inspection officers, and analysis officers. Due to the high efficiency of the Drones, the Transport Department only has a few officers.Audio Drama ‒ "Spring Transport Safety Special" The System A Psycho-Pass is the actual psychological certification given to a person based on the various measurements of his or her psychology and personality to provide a grade on how good a their mental stability is and measure a person's criminality rate. This measurement will determine if the person has the ability to carry out crimes or not. If the measurement exceeds a certain amount, the person is branded as a latent criminal and locked up to protect the public, even if no crime was committed. However, those with high criminality that show that they have potential to be a detective are given an offer to be released in exchange for their services as enforcement officers. Their high criminality makes them most suited for the tasks of understanding the criminal mind, and thus, they are able to analyze crime scenes and solve criminal cases better than anyone else. Because of the serious threat they pose since they can still become criminals, Inspectors are put in charge of watching over them and monitoring them on-field. There are cases in which an Inspector can be demoted from his rank, as seen with Shinya Kogami; his Psycho-Pass skyrocketed after Sasayama's death, and he was immediately demoted to an Enforcer. Nobuchika Ginoza and Kaname Shinjo also face this fate. Hue Checks Hues are a visual representation of a Psycho-Pass, showing when a subject is happy, sad, angry, depressed, in relation to time. It is unknown how the Bureau checks people's Hues, but when they process it, it comes in a variety of colors. Someone whose Hue is in top condition will have a color of pure white, while someone with a bad Hue will appear in varying colors until it eventually gets cloudy and turns black. Holo Device The MWPSB uses special holo-devices with multiple functions: phone calling and receiving, projecting hologram keyboard, sending information and mail, connecting to the department's system, controlling drones, dealing with fundamental analysis on case evidence and storing information etc. The holo-devices for Enforcers are more difficult to take off to prevent them from running away.Psycho-Pass: The Novel Structure of CID The Inspectors The Inspectors are those people in the Bureau who watch over the Enforcers. They are among society's elite with stable personalities and low Crime Coefficients. They must be intelligent, calm, and high in academics. Candidates fitting all of these requirements are invited to join the criminal task force in this division. It's a stressful job because it requires them to constantly watch over the Enforcers, but it can also be rewarding because of the career advances it offers. They are given more privileges and literally "own" the Enforcers, able to punish them for disobeying orders. They wear a signature blue jacket that marks them as Inspectors. The Enforcers The Enforcers are the main powerhouse for the Bureau. All of the Enforcers have high Crime Coefficients and are only brought back into society for the sole purpose of exposing and eliminating criminals just like themselves. They cannot do anything without their respective Inspector's approval and face serious consequences for disobeying direct orders. Ginoza describes them as beasts that are used to hunt beasts, saying that they are not human but more like hunting dogs, tracking down the criminals and doing most of the grunt work at hand. The Analysts These individuals are in charge of support-related tasks for all divisions, insofar as is known. They measure and process the Crime Coefficients of criminals and do data analysis work. They wear white lab coats. *Shion Karanomori *Joji Saiga *Maru (former) Profile3.png|Structure of the CID as of 2112 Structure1.jpg|Structure of the CID as of Ocxtober 2114 Structure2.jpg|Structure of the CID as of November 2114 Trivia *As of November 2112, the CID insists of seven Inspectors and thirteen Enforcers. *The blue jackets Inspectors wear is shockproof and protect the wearer against sharp objects. *The Traffic Department holds child-friendly safety programs about traffic safety habits every spring. However, CID's Division 1 also had to do it once.Short Drama 1 ‒ "Spring Safety Program, 24 hours a day" *The identification passport of the MWPSB, which is shown to normal citizens, does not specify between Inspector and Enforcer position. References Category:Public Safety Bureau